


After Battle

by Nerdy0taku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy0taku/pseuds/Nerdy0taku
Summary: Keith tried to sacrifice himself but Lotor instead saved his life





	After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone welcome to this story and enjoy

I left my hand resting on Keith's shoulder. His head looking down at the ground as Lance walked into the room.Walking towards both of us he placed his hands on to our shoulders. A gloom look already across his face.  


“ Shiro let's head to your room,” He stated trailing his hands down our arms to grab hold of our hands.  


“ Lead the way “ I joked trying to lighten the mood that had set between us. Keith had tried to sacrifice his life to destroy the barrier between the galra ship and us. If it wasn't for Lotor, Lance and I would have lost Keith. When we got to the room Lance let go of our hand and went to the bathroom. I gathered Keith into my arms and carried him into our bed my back against the wall and him on his side lying in my chest. At the point Lance joined us again wrapping his arm around Keith's waist and pushing all of us closer together  


“ Keith I was so scared we were going to lose you, I mean how am I supposed to be addicted to the idea of us being together if your not around babe?” Lance joked causing keith to giggle a bit when he started blowing kisses to the back of his neck.  


“ Yeah Keith we owe Lotor a lot right now just for saving your life it saved Lance and myself from grieving, but we still almost had to deal with a world without you darling,” I said while breathing in his scent.  


“ Sorry guys, I saw a way and at the time it was the only way to get the rebellion through the barrier so I went for it I still do not regret my choice but I’m sorry for how I made you guys feel,” Keith apologize to us Lance and I both squeezed him tighter and whispered in his ear  


“ We know we are just glad you are here now we love you Keith,” placing a kiss on both of their lips a smile on our lips as we fall asleep.


End file.
